Vlad Dracula
“It is a strange world, a sad world, a world full of miseries, and woes, and troubles. And yet when King Laugh come, he make them all dance to the tune he play. Bleeding hearts, and dry bones of the churchyard, and tears that burn as they fall, all dance together to the music that he make with that smileless mouth of him. Ah, we men and women are like ropes drawn tight with strain that pull us different ways. Then tears come, and like the rain on the ropes, they brace us up, until perhaps the strain become too great, and we break. But King Laugh he come like the sunshine, and he ease off the strain again, and we bear to go on with our labor, what it may be.” - Vladimir "Vlad" Amor Xenocrates Gershom Orestes Dracul Tepes Is the second son between Katja Tepes and Dracos Dracul Tepes, his older brother being Artaxerxes, and his younger siblings being Lester, Camilla, Athenadora, and Ivan. He is the father to Alexander, Dorian, Klaus, Portia, Juliet, Román, Adrian, Beatrix, Hermione, Lucretia, Toby, Annabelle, and Andromache with six different women. His first wife Mirena, his beloved lover Mina Harker, the Valkyrie Brünhild, his former good friend and former lover Lucyna Westenra, his current wife Desdemona Kozlov, and former affair Philomela Cronqvist. Background Early Life Appearance When appearing as an old man described as thin, with a long white mustache set under an aquiline nose, pointed ears and sharp teeth. He is dressed all in black and has hair on his palms. Orion Jaegar described him as an old man; "cruel looking" and giving an effect of "extraordinary pallor". When angered the Count showed his true bestial nature, his blue eyes flaming red. When revealing his Vampire nature, either when he is overcome with aggressive instinct or hunger or if he wills it, his inhumanly flexible jaws and mouth will stretch and grow until his bite can engulf the entire throat of a victim. And has several rows of sharp teeth. Personality Vlad is a devoted family man who is willing to sacrifice anything, even his own humanity, to protect his family and his people. He is strong and courageous, able to stand firm against whole legions of his enemies in direct combat. Upon becoming a fully awakened vampire, his demeanor darkened and he became animalistic and primal while in battle, as he is seen roaring and savagely killing his enemies, while still maintaining the skill and concentration of a man. He became far more depraved when he fed on Mirena when she was dying, unleashing an army of murderous and evil vampires for his own vengeance, as well staking and biting people earning his title of "Vlad the Impaler". Powers Vampire Powers *'Immortality' - Vlad no longer possesses a lifespan nor does he age or decay. If vampires are damaged at all, whatever damage they experience will instantaneously be gone as though there was no damage the moment after. Vlad's undead nature also renders him immune to diseases, viruses, and general sickness as well. *'Accelerated Healing' - Vlad's undead, immortal flesh heals in seconds from any wound without causing him any seeming discomfort. He can return from the dead by sunlight with some blood, with his body fully restored. *'Superhuman Strength' - Upon being made into a vampire, Vlad's strength increased to that of a hundred men, which equates to a maximum exertion of 50 tons (100,000 lbs); to the point where he could overpower men with ease, bend steel, and shatter stone with his bare hands even by accident. *'Superhuman Speed '- Vlad is unnaturally fast and can outmaneuver and effortlessly dodge enemy attacks, no matter what effort his human adversaries put into their attacks. *'Superhuman Senses' - Vlad heightened senses and aura perception allow him to see far into the distance and see the blood in the veins of his opponents. He could see past the night sky to see the galaxy and all the stars in it clearly. His hearing allowed him to hear a spider trapping its prey as if it were large and were echoing throughout the forest. *'Metamorphosis' - Vlad, supposedly, holds dominion over the night and all its creatures. He can call upon bats to do his will and can seamlessly transform into a swarm of bats and back into his normal form at will. He seems to have control over how many bats he turns into, as his swarm can consist of either a few bats or a large, violent flock, with the latter allowing him to physically attack his opponents while in bat form, as the bats can collectively charge into and send a person flying several feet similarly to a stampede. The former can allow him to quickly travel several miles in seconds or outmaneuver his opponents attacks with ease. His clothing and anything he holds, like his sword, etc., also dematerializes into bats with him. He also has the ability to change his appearance by transforming his face to have grey and decayed-looking skin, a dislocated, larger and more animalistic mouth and lateral teeth fangs, pointed and sharp fingertips and hands, and bright-red, glowing pupils, as well as his eyes becoming distorted in color and completely black. *'Mesmerism' - Vlad possesses the ability mentally dominate, coerce, and order humans to obey his desires. Upon eye-to-eye contact with Ismael in a deleted scene, Vlad commands Ismael to kill Mehmed. Despite knowing the risk to his life, he is compelled to attack Mehmed, as he is to carry out Vlad's wishes. *'Vampirism' - Vlad possess the ability to turn others into vampires by allowing them to ingest his blood, which will seemingly poison and rapidly kill them and cause them to have monstrous dreams with images of the people they love the most being in danger or dying (though only he was shown experiencing it and scenes from his vision actually came true) and preditoral animals with vampiric, red eyes and some glimpses of a vampire's clawed hands and teeth. They will then awaken in another place hours later and will adjust to their new traits and senses. If they do not drink blood for the span of three days, they will become human again by the morning of the last day. If they do drink blood, their condition will be irreversible and all-consuming as they will have the ability to influence the weather, far less humanity and moral capability, and an intense fear for Christian ornaments, such as a crucifix, which they persevere as glowing red and having an intense light, though Dracula himself seemed unafraid, as he was less feral than the other vampires he created and he knew it was only a cross. *'Superhuman Endurance' - Vlad has proven to take amounts of injuries from his enemies. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Vlad has high stamina to travel longer than any human. *'Weather Control' - After becoming a full Vampire, Vlad can control the weather, creating lightning storms and covering the sun and sky with thick, stormy clouds and just as easily remove them if he so desires. Abilities *'Swordsmanship' - Vlad is a skilled swordsman. Even as a human, he was very much capable of killing several armed and trained men in a fight by himself. Relationships Desdemona Kozlov Mirena Mirena was his devoted wife and the mother of his son, Alexander, who both Vlad and Mirena love dearly. Vlad's love for her and their son leads him to kill his brother Artaxerxes, risk war between families, and giving up his soul to become a fully grown vampire. When her husband begins to lose his humanity, she refuses to let him lose it completely. Her death also caused him to become more savage and much like his former reputation. Her death still haunts Vlad as every time he see's Alexander he see's his beloved wife's face. Wilhelmina Harker Mina: I want to be what you are, see what you see, love what you love. Dracula: Mina, to walk with me you must die to your breathing life and be reborn to mine. Mina: You are my love... and my life, always. Dracula: Then, I give you life eternal. Everlasting love. The power of the storm. And the beasts of the earth. Walk with me to be my loving wife, forever. - Dracula turning Mina into a Vampire after they conceived there son Mina first met Dracula (under the persona of Alexander Grayson) at his mandingo party, when she saw him for the first time, Mina immediately became romantically attracted to Dracula and his cat hair, and she has a strange feeling that she met him somewhere before. As the story progresses Dracula and Mina become more attracted to each other with Mina falling in love with him. They share their first kiss in "Let There Be Light". While on the run from her ex-husband, they began raising there son together whom was named by his mother and father to be Dorian Edward Alucard Dracul Tepes. When they were staying at Castle Lubov a group of angry humans lead by Abraham Van Helsing and Jonathan Harker burned down the castle and Mina died within the fires, but Dracula was able to escape with Dorian. Philomela Cronqvist Lucyna Westenra Brünhild Elisabeta Báthory Family Friends Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:House Dracul Tepes Category:Vampires